Save Room
by Mia Fitzpatrick
Summary: She could fly around the world all she wanted but whenever she landed in Tokiya's city, Fuuko was all his. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: **Flame of Recca isn't mine. I just like to play with the characters. 'Save Room' is by John Legend.

**Author's Notes: **I was getting a bit burned out writing 'Everybody Says I Love You' and I wanted to write something light and fluffy…and lemon-y. Haha. This came up after having John Legend on repeat. I suggest you listen to Save Room before, after or during this, it inspired the whole thing. I really like the way this turned out. I hope you enjoy it too! And review bitches!

**Save Room**

He loved the blend of her porcelain skin against his stark white bed sheets. She writhed lazily like a well-fed kitty as he showered light kisses on her naked back letting his lips glide from between her shoulder blades until he reached the curved dip of her lower back. He was rewarded with a moan from between her luscious lips.

"Morning," he whispered against her skin. He crawled back up her body so he could kiss the tender skin behind her ear.

She turned to face him and gave him a languid smile. "Morning," she muttered sleepily before pulling his head down to meet hers in a languid kiss.

Her breasts pressed against his hard chest as their tongues tangled with each other. His hands traced the curves of her hips before he pushed her further into the mattress. He wordlessly encouraged her to spread her legs apart so he could nestle his morning erection against the warmth of her curls.

"Mmm, Mi-chan, I have to go soon," she moaned after breaking off their kiss.

He smirked at her as he insistently let his cock glide against her wetness. "Stay a bit, I'll make it worthwhile, I promise," he coaxed.

A naughty smile graced her pretty face and he knew she had given in. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

His hand traveled south and two fingers dipped inside her warm hole to test her readiness. He soon replaced his fingers with his eager cock, a satisfied groan tumbling out his mouth as soon as he was snuggled deep inside her. Their coupling was slow and slothful, much like the early Sunday morning they were enjoying. He teased her with gentle strokes as he nipped and lick everything his lips can reach. Her nose, her cheeks, her lips, her neck, her breasts, it didn't matter as long as he tasted her flesh. He felt her falling apart under him as his thighs went rigid and he felt that familiar tensing in his balls. Their soft screams echoed up to the high ceiling of his loft as her body shook pleasurably and his warm seed spurted inside her.

He rested his entire weight on top of her, his staggered breaths tickling the side of her neck and simply savoring the aftermath of their orgasm.

"Now I really have to go," she whispered after a couple of minutes passed.

He relented with a disappointed groan. He moved over to lie on his back beside her. She moved to press a wet kiss on his cheek before untangling her legs from his sheets and tiptoeing towards his bathroom. She was completely unaware of just how much the sashaying of her hips turned him on.

He had no idea when or how, but somehow Fuuko grew up to be a sensuous and addictive woman. He remembered the first time he'd seen her in three years. It was Valentine's day, roughly a year ago and he was on his way back to Tokyo from a software development conference in Brisbane and she just happened to be on his flight. Well, she wasn't just on his flight, she was flying the plane. It was just like her to chase after the wind.

He asked her to dinner before she flew out again the next day because she was an old friend and well, because having dinner with a beautiful woman was always pleasant. It was Valentine's and wherever they turned there were paper hearts and cupid figurines. She was feeling a little lonely and he was more than happy to provide a little food, a little wine, a little romance and a lot of sex.

They never talked about it, they just both understood. She could fly around the world all she wanted but whenever she landed in Tokiya's city, Fuuko was all his.

Tokiya got up from the bed just as he heard the shower turn on. He slipped into a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt before heading to the kitchen. He picked up the cordless phone on the way out and called for a cab. He proceeded to make buttered toasts and poured orange juice out of the box. It was literally the only thing he knew how to make in the kitchen.

As the toaster made a ding, she entered the kitchen, hair still wet and wearing her clothes from last night. He handed her a glass of orange juice and put a plate of toast on the counter.

"Where are you headed off this time?" he asked before he gulped down some orange juice himself.

"Paris," she said while nibbling on the corners of her toast, "then back to Sydney for a bit."

Fuuko worked for an Australian airline where her family moved to after she graduated from pilot school.

He walked around the counter and sat on the stool in front of her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "When are you going to be in Tokyo again?"

She giggled as he happened on a particularly ticklish spot. "Why do you ask?"

"Just want to make sure I don't miss you," he said.

"I always come to you when I'm in the city," she told him.

He bit her ear playfully. "Um-hmm. Sometimes I think you're just using me to stave off hotel expenses."

Fuuko laughed whole-heartedly at that. "You get a lot out of it, so don't complain," she teased before turning her head so he could kiss her properly. "Maybe three weeks, four weeks tops. I always have Japan on my itinerary."

"Too long," he muttered before pulling her back in for a kiss.

The beeping of the cab outside invaded their heady senses. Tokiya sighed dejectedly. Fuuko gave him a last lingering kiss before pulling away from his embrace. "I'll see you, Mi-chan," she promised before heading out the door.

…

Her loud screams bounced off the walls of his apartment as she reached a delicious climax. He emerged from underneath the blankets, mouth and chin shining with her juices, looking like he just conquered Mt. Fuji. He laid down beside her as she recovered from her orgasm, his arm draped across her stomach, tracing patterns on her side.

"Did I do good?" he asked huskily.

"A plus," she indulged him before placing a kiss on his cheek.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and reached for an Altoid on his nightstand. He let the mint wallow in his mouth a bit before leaning down to kiss her lips, his tongue slipping inside her mouth to wrestle with hers.

"How long are you going to be in town?" he asked her, their lips still gliding softly against each other.

"I'm flying out to Paris day after tomorrow," she informed him. She sighed as his hand glided up to twist her distended nipple.

"You always go to Paris," he said.

She turned to her side and lifted her leg so she could wrap her sweet thighs around him. "It's a lovely city."

"You have something like this in Paris?" he whispered in her ear as he grabbed her ass and pressed his rock hard erection against her stomach.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased, an impish grin on her face.

He raised a single eye-brow at her.

She laughed at his paranoia. "Silly Mi-chan. You know you're special."

"Of course," he drawled confidently as if he hadn't been just a little bit nervous earlier. "No one can make you feel as good as I do, Fuuko."

He slipped his hands around waist and easily lifted her so she was straddling him. "Ride me."

Fuuko swiftly complied. She took a hold of his ever ready manhood and guided it inside her pussy. He watched as she rocked herself over him, her large tits bouncing with every movement.

"You're so tight baby," he moaned as his hands reached up to play with her neglected breasts. "Is it good?"

"So good," the words tumbled out of her mouth in a soft groan.

He cupped her round ass and pushed himself off the bed so he could suck on her tits. He held onto her hips and guided her to move faster and come down harder above him as he felt himself reaching the end. Harsh grunts mixed with the sound of slapping skin as their dance became more desperate and less rhythmic. His hand moved between them and pinched her sensitive clit. Her womanly muscles squeezed his cock until his cum gushed inside of her, filling her to the brim.

He fell back on the bed, with her right on top of him. She made herself at home on his chest, her hands wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He pulled out of her with a squish and watched his cum stain the insides of her thigh.

"You think you could get someone else to take the flight to Paris? There's a fireworks festival on Saturday, I heard Recca's company's sponsoring," he let the obvious invitation go unsaid.

She looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest, with a bemused smile. "I can't really get out of it. Maybe next time, Mi-chan."

…

For a change, he woke up early to order breakfast. Nothing fancy, just some pancakes, bacon and eggs. He still made buttered toasts because he'd become an expert at making those.

When she walked into the kitchen, she was already dressed in her full pilot gear, her captain's hat tucked under her arm. She sat on a stool in front of the kitchen counter where he had set a plate for her.

"Did you cook?" she said with a wink.

He took a seat beside her. "I ordered in. Still a lot of work, my thumb is still a bit sore from all the dialing," he said.

"Poor baby," she said as she lifted his hand to her mouth to place a soft kiss on his thumb.

"Wrong thumb," he teased as he waved his other hand.

She snickered. "You're cute."

He frowned at her words. "I don't think anyone's ever called me cute."

"Oh? Well, what does the almighty Ensui master usually get called?" she asked.

He rested his chin on his folded hand as if deep in thought. "Dashing, handsome, fucking sexy, you know, the usual."

She laughed at his antics. "I'll take note of that for future reference then." She turned back to her food. She swallowed down a rather generous portion of pancakes. "I'll be here on Valentine's day."

He looked up from his food. She was smiling at him with that knowing look on her face. He hated that look sometimes, like she knew just how much she had him wrapped around her finger. He couldn't remember a time when he had ever known when exactly she was going to be in Tokyo. He had been kind of used to her coming in and out of his life as she pleased. Maybe she just did it for the shock value or to mix things up a bit. He remembered she had that nasty habit back in high school, when she would out of nowhere jump kick him in the corridors or pull his ponytail painfully just to rile him up.

"You doing anything then?" she asked innocently.

He put down his fork and leered at her. "With any luck, you."

She poked his nose with her index finger. "Is that all you think about?"

Tokiya caught her finger with his hand and nipped the end gently. "Sometimes I think about food."

Fuuko giggled at his lame comebacks. The cab beeped outside and cut their little conversation short.

"Pick me up at the airport then?" she asked.

He nodded and kissed her goodbye.

"I'll see you then, Mi-chan," she said before heading out the door, pulling her little overnight trolley luggage behind her.

He wondered how much longer he could stand the sight of her leaving.

…

He felt just a little bit stupid as he stood outside the airport gates with a dozen red roses in his hand. It helped though that there were three other guys doing the same thing. Thank goodness for Valentine's.

She walked out of the glass panels, pulling her small trolley behind her. She had already changed out of her pilot gear, as he liked to call it, into a scrumptious little black dress. She beamed when she spotted him in the crowd and expertly maneuvered her way to him.

"Are those for me?" she asked as she leaned down to smell the bouquet in his hand.

"Depends, do you like roses?"

She shrugged. "I guess, I've never really thought hard about flowers before. I suppose roses are just as good as any of them."

"Lucky me, then," he retorted.

He leaned down to kiss her cheek before taking the luggage from her hands. He led her to where he parked his car. He stuffed her suitcase in the trunk before he opened the door for her and she jibed on him a bit about being chivalrous.

They had been driving for around ten minutes when she realized he wasn't taking the familiar roads to his place.

"We're not going back to your apartment?" she asked, looking a little befuddled.

"I figured we could eat dinner first," he explained.

He had the sleeves of his button up shirt rolled up to his elbows and she trailed her fingers up and down the exposed skin. "We can just order in."

"I made reservations," he said with a wink. "It's Valentine's, Fuuko. Jump in the bandwagon with me."

He took her to Hanagatami at the Ritz-Carlton. He'd learned about the place from last year's Michelin guide but he didn't tell her that because he knew she'd think it was just a tad bit pompous.

They were led to a covert table overlooking Tokyo's city lights. Two candles were alredy lit when they arrived and there was a fresh bouquet of poppies sitting inside a low round vase. The maitre put the napkin over her lap before pouring red wine in her tall goblet.

"I'm impressed. You planned this?" she said as soon as they were left alone.

He took a sip of his wine before answering. "Does that bother you?"

She shook her head. "I was just expecting we'd go back to your place and you'll try not to kill me with your cooking."

"Setting the bar real low there, Kirisawa," he quipped.

She threw her head back and laughed. He'd never been particularly funny but making her laugh always seemed like the easiest thing in the world. They went through their five course meal and talked about their work, friends and her family in between bites. He'd always wondered if any of their old friends knew that they'd been intimately in touch with each other. He knew that she visited Recca and Yanagi's family on occasion and he would go out with Domon and Recca for some beer from time to time. Somehow they managed to never be in the same room in those instances.

Fuuko closed her eyes as she savored her final bite of chocolate soufflé and when she opened them again there was a tiny red velvet box in front of her.

"Happy Valentine's." Tokiya pushed the velvet box closer to her, urging her to open it.

Fuuko smiled giddily as she twirled her purple hair that now reached her shoulders. She'd never looked so ingenuous and girly as that moment and he'd never wanted to kiss her more than in that moment.

She daintily took the box and lifted the top cover. Her mouth dropped open before she shut the box quickly and pushed it back towards him. "I can't take it, this is too much."

He figured she'd react this way. He opened the box once more and took out the pair of diamond drop earrings and got up off his chair. He stood behind her and moved her hair to the side before putting on an earring on her left ear. "Think of it as a make-up gift for all those times I gave you socks for your birthday," he said as he finished securing the other pair.

"I never gave you anything for your birthday," she returned even as she played with the diamond jewelry.

He placed a hand on her chin and made her look up at him. "Well then I guess you owe me a brand new Audi this year."

She laughed.

"I'm not kidding," he deadpanned.

…

"Mi-chan, what is this?"

Fuuko stood in the middle of his room, her eyes soaking in the room with childish wonderment. The lights were dimmed and candles flickered around her. Rose petals were scattered on the floor and the bed. He traded in his cotton sheets for a luxurious red satin. Soft and romantic music played in the background…

_Hold on to me pretty baby, you will see I can be all you need if you stay…_

Tokiya circled his arms behind her and cajoled her to sway with him to the music. "I'm trying to seduce you," he said in her ear.

"Well you're doing a bang up job," she praised.

He turned her around his arms so she would be facing him. His hands rested right on the curve of her bottom as her arms reached to wrap around his neck. He leaned down to kiss her, his lips massaging hers amorously as they continued to sway rhythmically to the forgotten sounds.

"Does this mean it's working?" he said with a smirk.

"It's hard enough to resist you without all the trappings. Add in the candles and the roses and diamonds and any woman would be putty in your arms," she assessed honestly.

"But you're not just any woman," he said, eyes boring intensely into hers.

She smiled up at him. "It's working really, really, really well Mi-chan," she told him and punctuated her statement with a deep kiss.

"It could always be like this, you know, with me," he said.

Fuuko sighed as her eyes fluttered downwards, focusing on a spot on his chest. Her fingers flittered across his neck enticingly.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a bit frazzled at her sudden change of mood.

She bit her lip and shook her head as if willing away all thoughts. "No more talking."

"No more talking," he agreed half-heartedly.

Fuuko untangled herself from his embrace. She stood a foot away from him and slowly unzipped the side of her dress, her eyes never leaving his face. She let the black dress pool down at her feet before she kicked it off to somewhere, he didn't exactly care where it landed. How could he when she was standing in front of him in nothing but a red thong, red stiletto heels and a pair of diamond earrings.

She walked backwards towards the bed, her finger making a come hither sign motioning for him to follow her. She sat on his bed and shimmied up until her head was nestled comfortable on the pillows. He stalked towards her predatorily. He kicked off his shoes before climbing on the bed until he was on all fours on top of her.

"You look gorgeous from this angle," he said to her, a playful smile on his face.

Her hands reached up and began to undo the knots of his necktie. "You're not so bad yourself from down here," she teased.

She pulled his tie from around his neck and mischievously wrapped it around his eyes. He snickered as he fought her hands to remove the make-shift blindfold.

"None of that," he told her.

She pouted at him.

"Next time, but not tonight," he compromised.

"Fine," she said petulantly. She discarded his tie and proceeded to unbutton his shirt, a task that proved to be harder when he kept distracting her with his mouth and hands.

"You're so grabby," she pretended to complain as his hands massaged her breasts while his lips busied itself on her neck.

"You like me grabby," he retorted. His hands flitted down her body before squeezing her ass, and she moaned as if to prove his point.

Tokiya hooked his thumbs on the waist band of her knickers and pulled it down her legs and over her stiletto shoes. "Let's leave those on," he whispered huskily as he traced the sharp heel underneath one foot before placing a kiss on her exposed ankle.

"Ever heard of death by stilettos?" she jibed

"I live life on the edge," he returned quickly, a smug grin on his face.

His open mouth kissed its way up from her ankles to her calves, stopping briefly to pay special attention to that spot behind her knee. He pushed her thighs wide apart, taking advantage of her lithe body, so he could fit his head between her legs. His warm breaths flirted with her moist purple curls before he dove in fully, drinking in her warm tasty juices.

Fuuko could only scream as Tokiya helped himself to her pussy. Her hips undulated in time with the rhythm of his tongue. When she reached her peak, he didn't stop, continuing to assault her with his lips, teeth and tongue until she lay boneless on the bed. Her eyes rolled back and her eyelashes fluttered like butterflies as she reached another climax. She must've been out of it for a while because the next time she was conscious of her surroundings, Tokiya was kneeling beside her on the bed, naked and sporting a massive erection.

Tokiya pulled at her arms so she would sit up before pushing her head, silently commanding her to take him in her mouth. He smirked as she shuddered in anticipation, knowing that she loved it when he was heavy handed in the bedroom. Her mouth opened wide and her lips covered the bulbous head. He pushed her hair over her shoulder, away from her face, so he could watch her suck greedily at his cock.

"That's enough," he mouthed.

He pulled her head up until they were kneeling in front of each other in the middle of the bed. He kissed her hungrily and she returned the intensity of his kiss with equal passion. They fell back on the bed in a heap of limbs and flesh. They wrestled with each other until she was flat on her back, her arms pinned over head with his hand and he was settled comfortably between her wide open legs. He swiftly slid inside her heat and began to piston inside her almost desperately. Their eyes were locked together and when hers would begin to close from the sheer pleasure he would slap her bottom, a wordless imperative to keep her eyes on him. Their gazes never strayed until they could no longer control the heat that took over their bodies.

Tokiya collapsed over Fuuko's body, her softness cradling his hardened muscles. Their ragged breaths slowed down until there was nothing but soft sighs.

"Do you ever think about staying here with me? Indefinitely?"

He waited for her to respond, seconds and minutes passed and he still waited. But she could only give him a kiss.

…

When he woke up she was standing at the foot of the bed, already dressed in her uniform.

"I thought you were going to be here for three days?" he said, confusion etched in his features.

"They needed someone to co-pilot the flight back to Sydney. One of ours got detained," she explained.

He got out of the bed and slipped into a pair of boxer shorts. She didn't honestly think he was that stupid, did she? "Is it because of last night?" he asked pointedly.

She shook her head. "It's work, okay. It's nothing personal." But she didn't dare look him in the eye.

"When are you going to be back here again?" he said almost harshly.

"I'm not really sure," she said as she turned around and headed to the door.

He followed her outside. She unlocked his front door but before she could leave his words stilled her.

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

She never turned around but he knew she was listening.

"I hate it when you leave. When you're not around I stop living. I want you to stay here with me, for good."

No words left her mouth as she turned around only to kiss him goodbye.

…

He hadn't heard from her in three months. He would email her once, sometimes twice a week. Nothing huge, just a hello, a how are you, an I miss you. But he got nothing back. He knew she'd been in Tokyo, he'd heard from Recca that she had been to visit his family thrice.

It didn't hurt, the way she ignored him, he just felt numb. He didn't know which was worse. He knew she'd felt something for him too but she chose to stay away. Perhaps it just wasn't enough.

He was going through some bills on the kitchen counter, a bottle of wine drained next to him when he heard a knock on his door. He stood up immediately thinking that it was the Chinese take out he ordered, which was five minutes late.

He was ready to chew out the delivery boy but he was the one that got the surprise. She probably lost a couple of pounds and her hair had grown past her shoulders, but she still looked the same. And he was still in love with her.

"Hi, Mi-chan," she greeted with a tentative smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He hadn't meant for it to come out harshly but it did and she winced at his unwelcome greeting.

"I want to talk," she said.

She looked as if she was waiting for him to invite her in but it was apparent that he wasn't going to. She bit her lip and proceeded. "I got an offer from JAL. The flights are limited but it's really a good offer. The benefits are amazing, really. But I had a lot of things to consider. I have to be based here in Tokyo but my family is in Australia. It's not easy living in a foreign country, no matter how long we've been there and I can't just leave them. But just last month Ganko got her first job. My brother got married and my Mom spends a lot of time playing bridge with the neighbors. I spent an entire month with them and I realized that maybe they don't need as much as they once did. But," she paused to lick her lips, "I think I need you though."

His face softened at her admission.

"Those things you said before I left, they're true for me too. I'm on a plane all the time but I only feel like I'm flying when I'm with you."

"Did you take the offer?"

She nodded. "I need a place to stay. Do you think you have a room for me?"

He shook his head and she shut her eyes to will away the tears, thinking that she perhaps took too long.

"But I have some extra space on my bed; you think that's good enough for you?"

She let out a sound that seemed like it was between a laugh and a cry. Without waiting for a sign she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "That's more than I could ask for."

"How long are you planning to stay this time?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He missed her so much.

"Forty, fifty years. Is that okay with you?"

"Too short, if you ask me."

Laughter bubbled out of her mouth before she finally, finally kissed him,

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here," she whispered against his lips.

Tokiya cradled Fuuko's face in his hands and kissed her softly. "You were worth the wait."

**End Author's Notes: Thanks a lot for reading! Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
